


Love Bite

by Bluefire123



Series: The Possessive Series [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: ‘Oh no, I thought I covered it enough!’ Yugi thought.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Possessive Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Love Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A bite on the neck will have Yugi blushing redder than it could ever be. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi happily sat down at the lunch table with his tray. After spending hours in class, he’s ready to spend some time with friends.

The gang was already sitting at the table. Jonouchi was stuffing his face with fries, telling the group about yet another problem he had in class. By now, they were all used to hearing complaints from their blond friend.

“Man, forget that teach’!” He said, picking up some ketchup-covered fries and throwing them in his mouth.

“I told you he’s a tough one, dude.” Honda said then took a drink of his soda.

“What’s wrong, Jonouchi?” Yugi asked while opening a ketchup packet and pouring some on his burger.

“He’s just mad because of the grade he received on his test.” Anzu said, mixing her salad with a fork.

“And I have every right to be!” Jonouchi said in frustration. “That test was hard and Mr. Stevens knows it! I’m telling you guys, these teachers want us all to fail!”

“Well, _I_ thought that test was pretty easy.” Anzu said.

“Of course you did. You’re really smart!” He huffed.

Anzu quirked an eyebrow. “ _Or_ it’s because I actually studied for more than one day.”

“Hey, I studied the day before on purpose! I work well under pressure, right Yug’?”

Yugi brought a lone finger to his cheek and looked pensive. “Well…you work well under pressure in duels. But, school tests are completely different.”

“Face it, man. Your grade would’ve been better if you just studied sooner!” Honda said.

“Alright, fine! I’ll study more next time… _if_ the material isn’t boring.” Jonouchi added, and the group laughed.

They all continued eating while talking about various things. Suddenly, Anzu noticed a faint red mark on Yugi’s neck. It was mostly covered by his choker, but part of it could still be seen. She squinted her eyes to get a better look.

“Uh, Yugi? You have a red mark on your neck.” She said.

Yugi’s eyes widened. “I do?”

The other boys looked at his neck as well. Honda nodded. “Yeah, I see it too.”

‘Oh no, I thought I covered it enough!’ Yugi thought. He brought a hand up to his neck to cover the mark.

“What happened there, pal?” Jonouchi asked.

Yugi quickly said the first thing that came to mind. “A bug bite!”

“A bug bite?” Anzu questioned.

“Y-Yeah!” Yugi said, trying his hardest not to blush at what it _really_ is. “This morning I woke up with a bad itch on my neck, so I kept scratching to try and relieve it.” Yugi raised the hand from his neck and scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. “I guess I scratched too hard...”

“Yeah, come to think of it, I just got bit the otha’ night too. And boy was I scratchin’!” Jonouchi said.

“Ugh, I hate bed bugs.” Anzu shuddered.

“Me too. And, it still itches!” Yugi said, glad to see his friends believing the lie.

“Just put some itch cream on it, that’s what always helps me.” Honda said while picking up his soda.

“I’ll do that when I get home. Thanks!” Yugi smiled.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. For the rest of the school day, Yugi tried to cover the mark so no one else would question him about it. And as soon as the final class ended he quickly made his way home, glad that he didn’t have any afterschool plans with the group today. He entered the game shop and let out a sigh of relief.

Yami was standing behind the counter. A warm smile crossed his features once he saw his little one. “Hello, Yugi.”

“Hey Yami.” Yugi kicked his shoes off and walked up to the counter, setting his backpack on the floor.

“How was your day?”

“Good.” Yugi replied, then blushed a little once he remembered what happened at lunch. “Something happened at lunch...”

“Oh?” Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Y-Yeah. The group saw your mark.” Yugi said.

“And what did you tell them it was?” Yami asked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

“I told them it was a bug bite that I kept scratching because it was really itchy! And I must’ve scratched too hard.”

Yami chuckled, amused that Yugi would lie about his love bite.

 _“Yami!”_ Yugi whined. “I told you that spot was too high! Maybe if you went a little lower, my choker would’ve covered it all.”

Yami shrugged. “I couldn’t help it. Your gasps and moans were adorable while I did it there. Besides, I distinctly remember you pleading me to keep going.”

A deep blush bloomed across Yugi’s cheeks and he covered his face with his hands and groaned. True, it did feel… _good_ where Yami did it, but he still could’ve done it somewhere else!

Yami chuckled as he walked from behind the counter. Personally, he couldn’t care less if the others found out it was a love bite from him. Besides, how else would people see that his little one was already taken?

He wrapped an arm around Yugi and raised a hand to his neck, unclasping the choker. After placing it on the counter, he gently cupped Yugi’s cheek.

“What’s the matter? I don’t see what the problem is, Aibou.” He said, gently stroking his thumb across the soft skin.

Yugi looked up at the former spirit, the gentle touch from his lover calming him. “I just don’t want anyone to see them.”

Yami hummed, and after a moment he replied. “Okay, I’ll do it somewhere else next time. Besides, I know _many_ more sensitive areas on your body, anyway.” He purred.

Once again, Yugi blushed and pressed his face into Yami’s chest with a groan. Yami chuckled and kissed the top of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps Yugi should wear a bigger choker...just in case.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
